Allianz für globale Einheit
thumb|Das Symbol des Kreises Die Allianz für globale Einheit, kurz Der Kreis, ist eine Organisation, die sich aus der Verärgerung über die Machtlosigkeit der bajoranischen provisorischen Regierung und dem Verlangen nach Unabhängigkeit entwickelt hat. Führer des Kreises ist Minister Jaro Essa. Geschichte Die Geschichte des Kreises beginnt 2369 nach der cardassianischen Besatzung von Bajor. Als die provisorische Regierung sich die nächste Großmacht vor die eigene Tür holt, regt sich erster Widerstand. Man hält die Regierung für machtlos. Mitte des Jahres dann ein Schock für die Bajoraner. Kai Opaka kommt nicht aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zurück. Sie als die starke spirituelle Führerin, hält die Bajoraner bis dahin zusammen. Das Machtgefüge gerät außer Kontrolle und in dieser Zeit bildet sich auf Grund der fehlenden Stärke der Regierung der Kreis. Mit gezielten Aktionen macht man auf sich aufmerksam. Zuerst sind die Unruhen und Aktionen nur auf den Planeten beschränkt. Damit gibt man sich bis Ende 2369 zufrieden. Motto Das Motto des Kreises lautet: Bajor den Bajoranern Die Allianz für globale Einheit versucht alle Fremden aus ihrem Gebiet zu vertreiben und sich gegen alle Außenwelt abzuschotten. Mit dieser Abschottung erhofft man sich eine Rückkehr zu den orthodoxen Werten des alten Bajors. Zu den Fremden gehört auch die Föderation. Dieses Ziel verfolgend, rüsten die Bajoraner auf. Für den Kreis ist der Ursprung der Waffen zunächst nicht wichtig, solange man die eigenen Ziele erreicht. Kleidung thumb|Kleidung der Mitglieder Die Kleidung der Mitglieder des Kreises besteht aus einem dunkelroten Umhang, mit einer Kapuze. Ist ein Anschlag oder eine Aktion geplant, ist es ein Leichtes die Kapuze über das Gesicht zu ziehen und dadurch unerkannt zu bleiben. Der Umhang wird auch im Hauptquartier des Kreises im Normalfall angezogen. Einzig der Führer des Kreises, Minister Jaro trägt den Umhang nicht. Wenn Aktionen vom bajoranischen Militär durchgeführt werden, wie etwa die Übernahme von Deep Space 9, so werden von diesen Mitgliedern die normalen bajoranischen Militäruniformen getragen. Waffen Den Bajoranern stehen grundsätzlich Handfeuerwaffen zur Verfügung. Da man jedoch während des Putsches mit dem Militär vereint agiert, stehen der Organisation auch die zur Impulsgeschwindigkeit fähigen Schiffe des bajoranischen Militärs zur Verfügung. Der Kreis bekommt seine Waffenlieferungen von den Kressari. Da die Kressari allerdings normalerweise mit botanischer DNS handeln und kein eigenes Militär besitzen, ist dies mehr als verwunderlich. Wie sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellt, beziehen die Kressari die Waffen für den Kreis von den Cardassianern. Diese Information liegt der Föderation nach Beginn der Ermittlungen recht schnell vor, jedoch ist man nicht in der Lage, die Informationen an die provisorische Regierung weiterzuleiten, da der Kreis die Frequenzen zwischen Deep Space 9 und Bajor blockiert. Aktionen auf Deep Space 9 Es gibt drei bekannte Anschläge auf Deep Space 9, die auf den Kreis zurückzuführen sind. Die Anschläge finden alle Anfang 2370 statt. thumb|Bashir behandelt Quarks Stirn Die erste erregt Aufmerksamkeit durch ein aufgemaltes Symbol des Kreises in einem wenig gesicherten Bereich des Habitatrings auf der Station. Chief O'Brien entdeckt das Symbol. Auf Anordnung von Commander Sisko gibt es von da an keine Bereiche mit niedriger Sicherheitsstufe auf der Station mehr. Mehr Aufmerksamkeit zieht die zweite Aktion der Allianz für globale Einheit auf sich. Quark, der Barkeeper auf der Station, wird nachts beim wöchentlichen Aufteilen der Einnahmen von drei Mitgliedern des Kreises überfallen und ihm wird ein Symbol der Organisation auf die Stirn gebrandt. Dr. Bashir gelingt es, die Wunde rückstandslos zu entfernen. Die Täter entkommen unerkannt. Die letzte bekannte Aktion auf Deep Space 9 spielt sich genau vor dem Quartier von Commander Sisko ab. Wieder wird ein Symbol des Kreises auf eine Wand gemalt. Wie schon bei den vorherigen Aktionen können auch hier keine Täter ausgemacht werden. Hauptquartier thumb|Kampf im Hauptquartier des Kreises Das Hauptquartier der Allianz für globale Einheit befindet sich im Höhlenlabyrinth der Perikian-Halbinsel. Von dort aus werden die Aktionen der Gruppe geplant und ausgeführt. Auch Gefangene werden dorthin gebracht. Nachdem Minister Jaro dafür gesorgt hat, dass Li Nalas neuer Verbindungsoffizier auf Deep Space 9 wird, geht Major Kira, die noch keine neue Stelle im Militär hat, für einige Zeit in ein Kloster. Von dort wird sie nach kurzer Zeit in das Hauptquartier des Kreises verschleppt, um Minister Jaro Informationen über die Föderation zu verschaffen. Da sie nicht kooperiert, lässt Jaro sie foltern. Quark gelingt es unterdessen den Standort des Hauptquartiers der Allianz für globale Einheit herauszufinden. Auf Druck von Odo teilt er die Informationen Commander Sisko mit und ermöglicht es so, dass die Sternenflottenoffiziere Kira befreien können. Nach der Befreiungsaktion ist der Kreis gezwungen zu handeln, da der Feind den Mann hinter dem Kreis nun kennt. Der Putsch beginnt. Putsch Unterstützt vom Militär beginnt der Putsch auf Geheiß von Minister Jaro. Dies macht es einfach für den Kreis, die Kontrolle über Bajor zu übernehmen. Die schwache Regierung ist der Allianz für globale Einheit ohne das Militär schutzlos ausgeliefert. Schwieriger wird es da schon mit der Raumstation vor dem Wurmloch. Zuerst unterbricht man die Kommunikation mit Bajor und dann setzt der Kreis den Angehörigen der Föderation ein Ultimatum, die Station innerhalb von sieben Stunden zu räumen. Während der Zeit sieht man die auch die drei Shuttles der Sternenflotte abfliegen und als General Krim und der ihm untergebene Colonel Day die Station betreten, ist diese menschenleer. thumb|Major Kira klärt die Minister über die cardassianische Beteiligung am Putsch auf Day berichtet Jaro sofort vom Erfolg der Mission, doch Krim bleibt skeptisch. Sein militärischer Sachverstand lässt ihn bezüglich diverser Fakten aufhorchen. Er fragt sich, was aus Li Nalas, dem Helden des Widerstands, geworden ist. Auch die sabotierten Systeme machen ihn nachdenklich. Zusätzlich zweifelt er auch daran, dass Commander Sisko den wichtigsten Außenposten im Sektor so einfach aufgibt. Der General behält recht. Mit gezielten Nadelstichen gelingt es den versteckt argierenden Offizieren der Sternenflotte immer wieder, die Bajoraner zu Fehlern zu provozieren. Größte Schwachstelle ist dabei der fanatische Colonel Day, der sich zum einen überschätzt und zum anderen durch seinen Hass auf die Föderation leicht zu Fehlern neigt. So läuft er zum Beispiel blind in eine Falle auf dem Holodeck und als Sisko ihm dabei die Wahrheit über die Waffenlieferungen an den Kreis erzählt, tut Day dies als Lüge ab und verschweigt dies seinem Vorgesetzten, nachdem der Commander Day wieder freilässt. Schließlich gelingt es Li Nalas General Krim zu überzeugen, dass die Cardassianer hinter den Waffenlieferungen an den Kreis stecken. Li wird dabei von Major Kira und Lieutenant Dax unterstützt, die sich auf den Weg nach Bajor machen, um der Kammer der Minister die Beweise für die Beteiligung der Cardassianer an dem Putsch vorzulegen. Minister Jaro will dies zwar verhindern, indem er Kira denunziert, aber die Beweise sind zu stichhaltig. Die Allianz der globalen Einheit und… …das bajoranische Militär Ohne die Unterstützung des Militärs ist die provisorische Regierung machtlos. Das weiß auch General Krim, der für die Verteidigung der bajoranischen Hauptstadt verantwortlich ist. Um den Schein zu wahren schickt er seine Leute zwar zur Verteidigung der Stadt, aber jedes Mal, kurz bevor es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Militär und dem Kreis kommen kann, lässt er seine Truppen jedoch zurück ziehen. Zwar gibt Krim die Tatsache gegenüber Sisko in einem Gespräch nicht zu, jedoch steht das Militär längst schon unter der Kontrolle der Allianz für globale Einheit. …Li Nalas Jaro weiß, dass Li Nalas der einzige ist, der die Bajoraner gegen den Kreis aufbringen kann. Um freien Handlungsspielraum zu haben, veranlasst er deshalb seine Versetzung auf Deep Space 9 als Verbindungsoffizier zur Sternenflotte. thumb|Colonel Day erschießt Li Nalas Als dann der Putsch beginnt, weist Jaro General Krim und Colonel Day an, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Held des Widerstandes auf jeden Fall am Leben bleiben muss. Denn nur so kann man ihn dazu benutzen, den Sieg des Kreises anzuerkennen. Jaro will ihm dafür beinahe alles geben, was er verlangt. Der Minister weiß, ein toter Li Nalas bringt das Volk gegen den Kreis auf und macht den Mann zum Märtyrer. Als der Putsch schon ausgestanden zu sein scheint und der Kreis zerbrochen ist, will Colonel Day dies nicht wahr haben und versucht Commander Sisko zu erschießen. Er trifft aber Li Nalas, der sich schützend in die Schußlinie wirft. …die Föderation Die Angst, die Föderation könnte das Gleiche mit den Bajoranern machen wie die Cardassianer, treibt dem Kreis die Anhänger zu. Der Kreis verspricht ein freies Bajor und malt das Schreckgespenst Föderation immer mehr aus. Als der Putsch schließlich los geht, ist die offizielle Haltung der Föderation, sich erst einmal zurückzuziehen und dann aus der Ferne die Situation zu betrachten, auch wenn dabei zugelassen wird, dass die Cardassianer Bajor zurückerobern. Die oberste Direktive gilt. …die Cardassianer Die Cardassianer sind der verhasste Feind der Allianz für globale Einheit und doch schreckt man nicht zurück zum Erreichen der Ziele die Methoden anzuwenden, die man während der Besatzung selbst erdulden musste. So lässt Minister Jaro Kira nach cardassianischer Art foltern, um an die Pläne der Föderation zu kommen. Der Zweck heiligt in dem Fall die Mittel, selbst wenn man dies bei Bajoranern anwenden muss. Es ist Ironie des Schicksals, dass der Kreis durch seine Haltung gegenüber der Föderation und den Putsch beinahe dafür sorgt, dass ihr ärgster Gegner zurückkehrt. Cardassia macht dies sehr geschickt. Dadurch, dass man im Hintergrund über die Kressari Waffen an den Kreis verkauft, wird dafür gesorgt, dass der Kreis die Sternenflotte vertreibt. Der Rest des Planes ist einfach. Mit einer militärischen Übermacht plant man Bajor schnell wieder einzunehmen. Dieses Szenario kann jedoch durch den Beweis, den Kira der Kammer der Minister vorlegt, verhindert werden. Konsequenzen Vedek Winn erkennt die Zeichen der Zeit am schnellsten. Mit der Untersuchung des Vorfalles, wie sie fordert, ist das Schicksal der Allianz für globale Einheit besiegelt. Minister Jaro unterstützt die Untersuchung zwar, kann aber seinen politischen Untergang nicht verhindern. Auf Deep Space 9 gibt General Krim sofort das Kommando zurück an Commander Sisko. Er selbst wird nach Bajor zurückgerufen und erwartet, dass man dort seinen Rücktritt verlangt. Den letzten Todesstoß erhält der Kreis, als Colonel Day zwar Commander Sisko erschießen will, dabei aber Li Nalas, den Helden der Bajoraner, tötet. Auch auf Cardassia haben die Vorfälle Konsequenzen. Um die Verwicklung der Cardassianer in dem Putschversuch aufzudecken wird eine Untersuchung angestellt, in der Gul Dukat ein wichtiger Zeuge ist. Um von sich abzulenken, versucht er den zivilen Politiker Kotan Pa'Dar in Misskredit zu bringen. Bekannte Mitglieder * Minister Jaro (Anführer) * General Krim * Colonel Day Sympathisanten * Vedek Winn Quelle * DS9 ** ** ** ** Hintergrundinformationen * Die Folgen für die Verantwortlichen des Putsches sind unklar. Auch die Folgen für Day, der Li Nalas erschießt, sind unklar. Da es auf Bajor zu der Zeit vermutlich noch die Todesstrafe gibt (Während der Episode wird dies angedeutet), ist ein solches Urteil bei einem so wichtigen Opfer wahrscheinlich. * Die Handlung widerspricht der Aussage von Major Kira in . Dort sagt Kira zu Sisko Vielleicht war es Ihnen nicht klar, Captain, aber was Sie auch verlangt hätten, wir hätten es für Sie getan, als Sie noch der Abgesandte waren. Gleichgültig, wie schwer es auch gewesen wäre., doch dann ist es unverständlich, weshalb der Kreis sich gegen den Abgesandten stellt. Kategorie:Organisation Kategorie:Bajoranisch en:Alliance for Global Unity nl:Alliantie voor globale eenheid